Jamie Lynn Spears
Jamie Lynn Spears (born April 4, 1991) is an American teen actress. The younger sister of pop star Britney Spears, she rose to prominence for her appearances on Nickelodeon shows All That and for playing Zoey Brooks on Zoey 101. Early Life Jamie Lynn Spears was born in McComb, Mississippi to Jamie and Lynne Spears. She attended Parklane Academy, where she was a cheerleader and a member of the basketball team. She finished her education there via online correspondence and received her GED in February 2008 from Kentwood High School in Kentwood, Louisiana. Career Jamie Lynn made her acting debut in the 2002 Paramount film Crossroads, which starred elder sister Britney Spears, in a cameo role as young Lucy Wagner. Jamie ]]Lynn then signed on as a regular performer on the Nickelodeon sketch series All That. Her performance was positively received by critics and she stayed on for the last three seasons of the series from 2002 to 2004. She then took the role of the protagonist Zoey Brooks of the Nickelodeon situation comedy series Zoey 101. The series premiered in 2005 and ran four seasons, earning Jamie Lynn awards from Young Hollywood Award, Young Artist Award and Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards. Jamie Lynn also recorded the theme song for the show. Other roles include a cameo as Mandy Ferner in the ABC comedy sitcom series Miss Guided (in the episode "Hot Sub") and the voice of Goldilocks in the straight to DVD film Unstable Fables: Goldilocks & 3 Bears Show. Personal life On December 20, 2007, in an interview with OK! magazine, Jamie Lynn announced that she was pregnant by her boyfriend Casey Aldridge. Nickelodeon issued a statement shortly after the announcement stating that the network respected Jamie Lynn's decision to take responsibility and noting that its primary concern was for her well-being. In May 2008, Jamie Lynn and Casey moved back to Liberty, Mississippi and purchased a house, as Jamie Lynn stated they would raise their child there. Jamie Lynn gave birth to their daughter, Maddie Briann Aldridge, on June 19, 2008 at Southwest Mississippi Regional Medical Center in McComb, Mississippi. OK! magazine reportedly paid $1 million for the first baby pictures for their July 10, 2008 issue. Jamie Lynn and Casey called off their engagement in March 2009, although the couple continued living together to raise their child. Controversy The announcement of Jamie Lynn's pregnancy generated controversy, as the media was accused of using the story to "glamorize" teenage pregnancy. Additional controversy surfaced because Jamie Lynn was two years below the California age of consent, raising questions about her and Casey's age difference, and whether Casey could or would be charged with statutory rape(although Jamie Lynn was neither from California nor living there). It was later confirmed that Casey was just under two years older than Jamie Lynn, which meant that he could be charged only with a misdemeanor under California law, which has an exception for adults less than three years older than the minor. Paparazzi In June 2008, a paparazzi accused of stalking Jamie Lynn and Casey was arrested in Amite County, Mississippi after the Spears family filed a complaint, stating he wouldn't leave the couple alone. The accused, Edwin Merrino, denied this. He was released later in the day after posting a $1,096 bond. Filmography Discography *Zoey 101: Music Mix (2006) External links *Official Website *Jamie Lynn Spears at the Internet Movie Database *Jamie Lynn Spears at TV.com *Jamie Lynn Spears at People Category:Personaal Life Category:Ppregnancy Category:Filmography